The Phenomenal Night
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is based on the 2016 edition of the Royal Rumble where Roman Reigns is forced to defend his WWE World Championship in the Royal Rumble match after brutalizing Mr. McMahon, in the back, a certain Superstar is making his Debut in the match, how will he do in his very first Rumble match, will he strike gold or will he hit Rock Bottom, watch and find out.


**The Phenomenal Night**

 **Notice: I do not own the WWE, that is rightfully owned by Vince McMahon as I am just a wrestling fan, I hope you enjoy as this involves one of my favourite wrestlers which is AJ Styles at the Royal Rumble PPV on January 24, 2016 which also happens to be his debut, I'll get into the Rumble in a moment as we begin.**

We start at the Parking Lot where AJ is gearing up for his debut, there's been lots of talks about the Rumble among the locker room, but no one knows that AJ is entering.

(Inhales and Exhales) *Focus AJ, you can do this.* Thinks AJ to himself as he does burpees to prepare himself.

He doses a drink of water when a knock is heard on his trailer door.

(Door Knocks) "Coming." Says AJ opening the door revealing to be the "Legit Boss of the WWE", Sasha Banks.

"Oh Hi, I was wondering if Austin Creed was in there." Says Sasha.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't, he might be in the Men's Locker Room." Says AJ.

"Ok thanks, wait, I haven't seen you around here before, have we met?" Asks Sasha.

"No, we haven't, (Extends his hand) I'm AJ Styles." Says Styles.

"I'm Sasha Banks, (Shakes his hand) are you competing in the Rumble?" Asks Sasha.

"Yep, hopefully the fans will know who I am." Says AJ picturing himself in the ring with the crowd in anticipation.

"Hopefully everyone else will too as the entire Roster is getting excited for the Rumble, not to mention, the WWE World Championship is on the line." Says Sasha smiling.

"Well, more to earn by being the last man standing." Says AJ as he stretches his arms.

"The title is currently being held by Roman Reigns, who is hated by the fans and backstage for throwing stiff punches and concussing Mr. McMahon." Says Sasha with a sad look.

"So he makes Roman defend his Title as Punishment." Says AJ.

"After that, Roman has attacked Triple H, injuring his arm badly." Says Sasha.

"Ok, I'll be careful in the match." Says AJ.

"Good luck, hope you win." Says Sasha blushing before leaving get herself prepared.

So the show goes as scheduled with the IC Championship with Dean Ambrose getting the win, The New Day retaining the tag team belts, Kalisto winning the U.S Championship, Charlotte defending the Divas Championship due to Ric Flair, after the match, Sasha came out to a standing ovation after attacking Charlotte, backstage, AJ blushes at Sasha's badassery.

*Man, I really like this girl, hopefully she likes me back.* Thought AJ.

"You've taken a liking to someone I see." Says a familiar voice revealing to be Samoa Joe.

"Yeah, she's cute and all, but I feel like she's going to reject me if I ask her out." Says AJ with a look of concern.

"Well, who is it?" Asks Joe.

"It's Sasha." Says AJ.

"Sasha Banks?" Says Joe with AJ nodding.

"Yes, but I don't know how she'll respond if I ask." Says AJ.

"Dude, I've known you for at least 20 years now, she'll come running for you when she's seen you in action, now if you excuse me, I'm heading to the Gorilla." Says Joe as he leaves the Trailer.

Near the Gorilla, we see all the Divas gather round the TV to watch the Rumble match, where Roman is already in the ring, getting booed by the audience.

"So, who do you guys have for winning the Rumble?" Asks Naomi.

"I've got Roman cause he's been destroying everyone in his way." Says Nia Jax with a fist in hand.

"I've got Brock Lesnar cause he's the Beast Incarnate." Says Dana Brooke.

"I've got Y2J as he is the Best in the world at what he does." Says Charlotte.

Everyone says their pick except for Sasha who's still blushing at the thought of AJ winning.

"Hello, Sasha." Says Becky snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what is it?" Asks Sasha.

"Have you been falling asleep, I asked who your pick is for the Rumble?" Says Becky as the other girls look at her.

"You'll find out soon enough." Says Sasha as she blushes again.

"I wonder who Sasha's pick is." Says Charlotte

"Me too." Says Bayley.

We head back to the ring where Roman is facing off against the Bulgarian Brute, Rusev, they exchange hard punches with Roman getting the upper hand as Rusev is now seeing stars, Reigns throws him over the top rope with Rusev hitting the mat hard much to the boos of the crowd.

"Go, take your scrawny ass to the back where you belong!" Shouted Roman as officials help Rusev to the back as he is knocked out.

"Aw, that was my pick to win, so unfair and uncalled for." Says Lana in disappointment.

"We still got 27 more entrants to go so who knows what's going to happen." Says Paige.

At the Trailer, AJ watches the action on the screen.

*Damn, Rusev got destroyed badly, I need to be careful when I'm in the ring.* Thought AJ to himself.

The match goes as usual with Roman dominating, the number 3 entrant was Samoa Joe as the crowd gave a good ovation, when he gets into the ring, Joe and Reigns throw blows with the crowd cheering for Joe.

"Man, the crowd's really behind Joe." Says Naomi.

The Rumble fills up with superstars but Roman continues to throw them over after devastating them with Spears and Superman punches, Kevin Owens eliminates a couple of stars like Tyler Breeze and Konnor, just to name a few until entrant 23 which is…

(Music Plays) "Yeahhhh!" Cheers the crowd as they go with the theme as Sami Zayn from NXT comes out and rushes to the ring, exchanging blows with his rival Owens until he throws Owens out to the approval of the crowd.

"Yes, Zayn got his revenge for being put on the shelf." Says Bayley with excitement that is short lived when Roman kicks Zayn low and throws him out to the boos of the fans.

4 entrants later, The Wyatt Family is clearing the ring except for Roman who eliminates Joe to the loud boos of the crowd.

"Roman has been on a absolute tear in this Match but now he has to content with The Wyatt Family." Says Michael Cole.

"I wonder how he's going to survive this." Says JBL.

Then, the buzzer went of as the crowd has done the countdown, Music plays alerting The Wyatt Family as Brock Lesnar who is entrant 28 heads to the ring with his advocate, Paul Heyman.

"That's my pick to win this thing." Say Dana as Brock takes out the Wyatts with suplexes, he eliminates Harper and Rowan with overhead belly to belly's, Braun is out thanks to a F-5 and Bray is gone after a horrific looking German Suplex.

Before Brock can Celebrate, he was taken by surprise from Chris Jericho who eliminates him to the cheers of the crowd.

"Not fair." Says Dana with a disappointed look.

"That's what you get for choosing Brock instead of Chris." Says Charlotte.

"Hey Sasha, you ok?" Asks Bayley as she's noticed her blushing.

"Hm, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about my pick to win, he hasn't shown up yet." Says Sasha still blushing.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a crush." Says Nia in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up." Says Sasha playfully slapping her.

The other girls laugh at this in a silly manner as the buzzer again goes off, Music plays as The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose walks to the ring, punching his head like a lunatic does, gets in and trades blows with Roman.

"So much for a Shield Reunion." Says Nikki Bella.

Dean gains the upper hand until Chris hits a running bulldog.

"You should have stayed out of this, you Stupid Idiot!" Shouted Chris before eliminating Dean.

Backstage in the Gorilla position, we see AJ in thought.

*I can do this, I can do this.* Thought AJ, Psyching himself up as Roman eliminates Owens, then Kofi after he lands on Big E's shoulders.

"Roman's being dominant tonight, who can stop him?" Asks Cole.

"I don't know, whoever no.30 is needs to be very careful as Roman has shown no mercy for anyone." Says JBL.

(Timer appears for the final time) "10,"

"9,"

"8,"

"7,"

"6,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1." Says the crowd as the buzzer goes off with the Divas holding their hands in anticipation and the guys watching from the Locker room.

"Who is it?" Asks Nia.

"Let's see." Says Paige.

Music plays as the words "I am" come up on the screen as the crowd looks confused until the word "Phenomenal" appears as the crowds goes berserk with cheers as AJ comes out and removes his hood.

"Oh my god, The Phenomenal One is here!" Shouts Cole in excitement.

"AJ Styles." Says Byron Saxton.

"Former IWGP Champion, same as Brock Lesnar." Says JBL.

"That's him, that's my pick, go AJ!" Shouted Sasha with excitement as she blushes.

"Wow, of all people, you picked one of the best in the world." Says Naomi.

Styles enters the ring as the crowd chants for him as Roman tries to Clothesline over the top rope, only for AJ to knock him down with a Lariart, Roman gets up to throw a punch, only for AJ to do a combo of strikes, followed with a Clothesline, Chris come from behind knocking down AJ.

"No, not this way, I want AJ to win." Says Sasha with a look of concern.

"There you go Chris, show him who the best in the world really is." Says Charlotte as Chris picks AJ up.

"I'm the king of the world, you Jackass!" Says Chris before throwing AJ over the top rope but holds on.

"Uh Chris, you didn't eliminate AJ yet." Says Cole as Chris turns around to Styles grabbing him, throwing him over the top rope but Chris also hangs on, only for AJ to execute his Pele Kick to the back of Chris's head, eliminating him.

"There goes Y2J." Says Byron.  
"And now we're down to 2, Styles, Reigns, 1 of these men will become the WWE World Champion." Says Cole.

"Which means we still got a hell of a show left, that's what you do with fire, you more gasoline on it." Says JBL as the final men go at each other.

"If Roman manages to win this, he'll have earned it since entering this thing at no.1." Says Cole.

The Divas watching are cheering for Styles and he and Roman are laying everything into each other.

*Come on AJ, be strong.* Thought Sasha as she blushes.

A few moments later, Roman has AJ on his shoulder, much to the crowds boos.

"Welcome to the big times kid." Says Roman before running to the ropes to try and throw AJ over, only for Styles to escape and throw him over, only for Roman to hang on as AJ executes 1 final Pele Kick to Roman's head, knocking him out of the ring as the crowd explodes with cheers.

"Yes, he's done it!" Shouted Becky.

"Better than Roman winning after what happened last year." Says Charlotte.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble of 2016, and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Phenomenal, AJ Styles." Says Lillian Garcia as the ringside people hands AJ the title belt, which he holds above his head.

"AJ Styles on his WWE debut, is now your World Champion, he'll be headlining WrestleMania from the AT&T Centre in Dallas, Texas, thank you so much for watching the Royal Rumble of 2016, goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow night on Raw." Says Michael as the cameras go off the air.

Backstage, we see people congratulating AJ on his huge win from Referees, Producers, Wrestlers, even Mr. McMahon congratulates him.

"Nice job, AJ." Says Sami.

"Yeah, you just crumbled the Reign of the Roman Empire." Says Xavier Woods.

"Thanks guys, man, what a way to make a debut by winning the world championship." Says AJ holding his new championship belt.

AJ has photo shoots with a green screen, he does what the photographers ask him to, after that, he does a interview with Michael Cole, then he heads to his Trailer to take his gear off, when he takes his gloves off, his phone vibrates revealing a message from an unknown number, the message says: "Congrats on your victory AJ, if you're wondering who this is, meet me in the Locker Room, I got your number from Samoa Joe FYI."

*Huh, I wonder who it is that's got my number.* Thought AJ as he heads out of his Trailer with his Title.

He walks through the arena as people are packing up stuff from sets and steel chairs, he makes it to the Locker Room, where Sasha Banks is waiting for him.

(Door Knocks) "Enter." Says Sasha as AJ enters the room.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" Asks AJ as he blushes.

"I just want to congratulate you on becoming the new World Champion, may I see the belt?" Asks Sasha blushing.

"Sure, here it is." Says AJ taking the belt of his waist and shows it to her.

"It looks good on you." Says Sasha blushing.

(Chuckles Nervously) "Thanks, I'll be defending it against all comers." Says AJ with a smile.

"Close your eyes." Says Sasha.

"Why?" Asks AJ.

"Just do it." Says Sasha as AJ closes his eyes.

Sasha instantly hugs AJ and then kisses him on the lips with passion, they go for a minute until they separate.

"Wow, you're such a good kisser." Says AJ smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself." Says Sasha smiling as well.

"Well, let's go cause I got a ride to catch." Says AJ holding Sasha's hand as they walk to his SUV.

 **This was made with inspiration from as I really like their work, hopefully they'll do more, so please leave a like, rate and review as I'll hopefully do more Wrestling Fanfics, I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
